Cherry to Wonderland
by xXCherryHazeXx
Summary: To Wonderland I go, if I'll stop nobody knows. Read and find out, Shalleyfloom knows how to shout. Enjoy my story and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting at a table surrounded by family and friends, it is a wedding after all. My parents have been holding it off for a long time and I finally just sat down to relax. I stared off into space, playing in my wine glass with my fingers. As my thoughts wondered off into space I could feel someone tapping my shoulder. When I finally realized and came back into reality, I heard a voice. "Cherry? Cherry! Are you okay?"

I looked up with wide eyes and smile, "Yep, just peachy-keen. Mind if I borrow your wine and some toothpicks? Maybe some glue or tape or gummies?" I giggle as they look at me with confusion. As they stand up and walk away to make conversation with another guest I sigh and go back to day dreaming. Suddenly I see him, the white rabbit, he taps his wrist watch and hops away frantically. I quickly run after him through the halls of the building hoping to catch my fuzzy friend until I hit a dead end.

There he is again, the rabbit. "We're late! Alice will be mad! Come now!" I look at him and smile, "Alice? Really? Let's go!" He quickly jumps through a mirror that is collecting dust in the corner of the hallway. I quickly look at it for a few seconds and jump into it.

I fell down the sideways hole and quickly begin to scream, unaware of what I might fall on or into. When I finally get to the end of the sideways hole I hit the ceiling, but instead of pain I bounce onto a large table. On that table were two items, a cake that said 'Eat me!' and a small jar of a liquid that said 'Drink me!' I knew exactly what to do. I quickly ate a small crum of the cake and grew until I saw into the light on the floor. I quickly reached in and came across the key to escape the room I was in. I took a small swig of the potion and shrank to the size of the rabbit.

"Come on! Come on! We must meet them for tea!" I quickly nodded and ran beside him. We ran head-on into the Tweetle brothers but had no time to talk. As we got up and ran past them, they came running up to us. "Where do they go?" "How should I know?" "We should just-" "Yes, you should." "Me! You!" "Fine, you scaredy dragon!" They argued for the rest of the run until we reached the table. There sits Alice, The Hatter, The White Rabbit, The March Hare, and Malymkin the Mouse.

"Are we late, Alice? Hatter? Please tell me we are not late!" The hare laughed and clapped for a new seat. As I sat down I felt something underneath me, on my seat. I bounced up and shrieked, "Chesire!" He appeared and pulled up another seat for me. He smiled as everyone laughed, "My apologies dear fruit. Now we all must have tea." The Hatter laughed and poured everyone a cup. He threw them for everyone but never spilled a drop, "Since no one is truly late, we share this tea and...and?" Everyone else looked at him with confused expressions. "Muchness!" We laughed and cheered as we shared tales of adventures. I heard of the slaying of the Jabberwocky;I was amazed of the story and thrilled of all tales. We sat for a while as the creature behind me became noticed everyone started to become silenced.

I finally realized they were staring at something different. I quickly flung myself around on my chair and saw it. It was something I had never seen but only heard about from the Hatter. It looked with eyes of a snake, teeth like a wolf. It's face resembled a lion but body resembled a bird. It had a tail of a fish and roared like a lion. I think the Hatter called it a 'shalleyfloom'. We all quickly got up and tried to run.

As I ran, I heard a yell from behind, "Cherry! Help me!" Alice had fallen and was getting pursued by the Shalleyfloom. I quickly ran back and grabbed Alice. As we ran I realized she had injured herself. I quickly picked her up and yelled, "Hatter! Tweetles! Stall it!" They stopped running and turned back. Hatter quickly grabbed the Tweetles and gave them both a 'Drink me!' potion and threw them into the Shalleyfloom's mouth.

They ran through it's body and made sure it was busy trying to get rid of them while me, Hatter, and Alice escaped. We finally reached the White Queens castle and gathered our soldiers up once more. "Okay, if you are here say 'Shalley-Sally-Can't Catch me', okay?" Everyone nodded and got ready. "Okay, Hatter?" "Shalley-Sally-Can't Catch Hatter!" I giggled and continued. "Alice?" I quickly paused until she replied. "Malymkin and Hare?" They screamed it out of tune and laughed madly. "Okay, Rabbit?" He said it in a studder but giggled a little. "Okay, Tweetles?" As we waited for a reply everyone turned silent. "Where are the Tweetles?"


	2. Chapter 2

We all looked around cautiously and finally had admitted defeat. There were no Tweetles to be found. The Hatter frowned as Chesire quickly vanished as soon as he could. "Oh no, What do we-" I looked at Alice as she paused from her speech before looking where she had. "What?"

"Hey one!" "Hey all!" We all laughed and ran to hug the two brothers as they approached. They were covered in the Shalleyfloom's stomach goo. "Where were you? Are you alright?" They looked at us with a serious expression and began laughing.

"Of coarse" "It spat us out" "We ran very fast" "Quite fast indeed" "We saw all you" "faces with no muchness" "We came to see why" They looked at all of us with a worried look but soon everyone was back to the same old laughing expression we shared will having tea.

"Where do we go?" Alice looked at me and I looked at Hatter. He smiled and pointed to Marmoreal. We all cheered, "White Queen! White Queen! We're going to see the White Queen!" We laughed as we cheered, we cheered as we began our journey. The journey to the unknown of Wonderland's newest problem.

Hatter walked with no expression and far behind the others. I stopped walking and started back, beside the Hatter himself. "Terrant? What's wrong?" He never moved a single eye to acknowledge my existence beside him. "It's he who comes before us all. Once again, Wonderland falls. The Red Queen is gone but still so near, That's why we shake our selves to fear." I grabbed his shoulder and he shook me off as quick as that. "He's coming."

We saw the Queen as she walked gracefully toward us. "Welcome back, my fair knights. Do you bring me news?" We bowed before her and frowned before telling her of the Shalleyfloom. "What does this mean? Is he an omen or a joy?"

She looked at us with uncertainty. "It is but war, she will return." I knew who she was talking about. We all lowered our heads in silence; the Tweedledee cried on Tweedledum's shoulder. Malymkin cried with the White Rabbit. The Hare put his hand in Alice's and The Hatter softly placed his shoulder upon mine. "Down with the bloody big head." They looked at me in surprise. The Hatter simply replied, "Once again."


End file.
